


Третье окно справа

by Cammia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Имса два дня рожденья, в июне и в канун Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третье окно справа

Артур был готов к тому, что первое совместное рождество может пройти не совсем гладко. Но к чему он не был готов совершенно — так это к торту, утыканному свечками, который Имс торжественно внес в дом накануне праздника.  
— Что это? — спросил он, невежливо ткнув пальцем в глазурь.  
— Торт, — ответил Имс. — Ты никогда не видел деньрожденного торта? Евреи не празднуют не только Рождество, но и День рождения?  
— Еще хоть слово — и получишь ханукией. Зачем тебе торт на Рождество?  
— Он на мой день рождения, — ответил Имс с показной обидчивостью, передвигая торт поближе к центру стола. Пламя на зажженных свечках колыхнулось, но выстояло.  
— Твой день рождения был в июне.  
— А сегодня мое второе рождение. Ну знаешь, день, когда ты чуть не умер, но чудом остался жив. Неужели у тебя нет такой даты? С нашей-то работой! Я праздную свой уже двенадцать лет.  
— И это случилось в рождество? — скептически спросил Артур.  
— Да. Совсем как «Рождественская песнь в прозе». Только страшнее. Хочешь, расскажу? Это сказка не для маленьких мальчиков.  
— Но все же сказка? — сказал Артур, под недоверием пряча заинтересованность.  
Имс усмехнулся и лишь коснулся шрама под ребрами.

***

Лондонская зима двенадцать лет назад выдалась одновременно слякотной и холодной. Ледяной воздух проникал в ноздри и обжигал легкие изнутри, вынуждая дышать осторожнее. Имс в конце концов прикрыл лицо шарфом, вдыхая воздух через плотную шерстяную ткань. Народ торопился по своим предпраздничным делам, толкая друг друга, на ходу извиняясь и спеша дальше. Имс после пары тычков перестроился, отошел к стене здания и достал из кармана мятый клочок бумаги. Нэш не доверял электронике, и все сведения предпочитал передавать в бумажной форме. Писал он при этом, как курица лапой, Имс до сих пор с трудом разбирал его каракули. Вот это, например, ноль или шестерка? 60 или 66?  
Он поднял голову, нашел глазами номер дома на противоположной стороне, — 54 — и, словно в воду, нырнул в людской поток, маневрируя между людьми. Перешел через дорогу и еще раз сверился с листком. Пожалуй, это все-таки 66, вон хвостик наверху. Или это у Нэша соскользнула рука?  
Понадеявшись на интуицию, Имс сунул руки в карманы и целеустремленно зашагал вперед.  
Под номером 60 оказался паб, и Имс без остановки прошел мимо окон, увешанных мигающими гирляндами. А вот 66 здание, похоже, — то, что нужно. Порядком обветшавший жилой дом, стиснутый с боков точно такими же. Видно, что содержат в порядке, но не слишком успешно. В окне первого этажа, когда Имс подошел ближе, шелохнулась занавеска, и он понял: точно сюда. Нащупал в кармане рукоятку ножа — так, на всякий случай. Нэш его никогда не подводил, но вдруг захотят подвести те, кто внутри?  
Дверь открылась сразу же, стоило подняться на крыльцо. Распахнулась ровно настолько, чтобы впустить его. За ней стоял человек, но скудного света в прихожей не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть его как следует. Ясно было только, что это молодой мужчина. Имс скользнул в дверь, чуть его не задев. Незнакомец тут же ее запер, еще и цепочку накинул.  
— Имс? — спросил он коротко.  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— Нужно спрашивать имя до того, как впускаешь чужака в дом, дорогуша.  
Мужчина молча направился в гостиную.  
В комнате было светло и прохладно. Слабую струйку тепла давал только обогреватель, придвинувшись вплотную к которому, сидел еще один мужчина, гораздо старше первого, с грузной фигурой пожилого, мало двигающегося, человека. Он улыбнулся Имсу вполне дружелюбно и указал на стул напротив. Первый незнакомец остался стоять в дверях, подперев стену, хотя он наверняка подмерзал: из коридора немилосердно сквозило, а на мужчине были тонкая рубашка и легкий, почти летний пиджак.  
Имс оглянулся, беззастенчиво рассмотрев сначала молодого, потом пожилого, и лишь потом присел на указанный стул.  
— Доминик, ты бы одевался потеплее, — посоветовал Имс через плечо тому, что остался у двери. — Лондон — это не Калифорния.  
Он с удовольствием уловил изумленное выражение на лице сидящего перед ним старика и движение сзади.  
— Я навел справки, профессор. Нужно же знать, с кем иметь дело.  
— Вы предусмотрительны.  
— Вы наверняка тоже проверили мою подноготную так, во все дыры заглянули.  
Имс наклонился вперед, развел руки.  
— Вы знаете, кто я. Я знаю, кто вы. Так, может, приступим к делу? Что двум профессорам из Калифорнийского университета нужно от скромного лондонского актера?  
— И вора, — мягко напомнил старик.  
— Ну да. Отпираться глупо. Только я с этим почти завязал, учтите.  
— Ничего. Актер нам нужнее, хотя и услуги вора пригодились бы. Но могу я сначала проверить… ммм, насколько качественны услуги? Мне вас порекомендовали как хорошего имитатора. А смогли бы вы сымитировать, скажем, моего друга?  
Имс придержал вопрос о рекомендациях и оглянулся. Внимательно посмотрел на Доминика. Острый взгляд актера выделил характерную для конкретного человека позу и выражение лица. Еще несколько секунд Имс глядел на него, запоминая мельчайшие детали, а потом скрестил руки на груди, совсем как Доминик. Придал лицу как можно более угрюмое и подозрительное выражение. Не удержался и переиграл, доведя подозрительность до абсурда. Получилась скорее карикатура, чем точная копия. Но профессору понравилось, он негромко рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Детали подмечены верно.  
У стоявшего в дверях было свое мнение, Имс не удержался и послал ему нахальную улыбку.  
— Вам же сказали, я лучший. Ну так что мне придется делать? Заменить какого-нибудь богача, как в «Таинственном мистере Рипли»? Мой приятель намекнул, что заработок будет хорошим.  
— Мы с моим помощником…  
—…зятем…  
— И зятем, вы правда хорошо осведомлены, мистер Имс. Мы ведем одно исследование. Изучаем осознанное управление снами. Мозг — самый мощный инструмент, с помощью которого можно создавать даже целые миры. Обычно это происходит бесконтрольно. Но если знать, как…  
Имс поднял руку.  
— Перебью вас. У меня мало времени, а у вашего зятя уже нос посинел.  
Профессор одним взглядом усмирил того, уже готовившего выразить недовольство.  
— Так может, — продолжил Имс, — пропустим лекцию? Главное я понял, давайте дальше. Зачем вам имитатор?  
— Я все же объясню подробнее. Хотя возможности безграничны, управлять снами может не каждый. Для этого нужны гибкое мышление, фантазия, некоторый жизненный опыт. Например, люди часто во сне становятся кем-то другим, словно примеряют другую личину. Но при этом человек остается во многом сам собой. Нас интересует, что будет, если осознанную имитацию личности проведет опытный человек. Профессиональный актер.  
— Это все очень интересно. Но два момента: я не слишком силен в осознанных сновидениях. Слышал про это, но не пробовал. Момент второй: даже если я этому научусь, например, если вы мне хорошо заплатите, как вы собираетесь отслеживать мои сны? Устроить что-то вроде группового сеанса?  
— Это предоставьте нам. Мы располагаем некоторым… профессиональным оборудованием. Уверяю вас, это безопасно и безболезненно. От вас требуется только согласие. Разумеется, мы заплатим. За каждый сеанс отдельно.  
— Предлагаете мне спать за деньги? — усмехнулся Имс.  
— И при этом ваша честь не пострадает, — невозмутимо подтвердил профессор.  
— И стоило ради этого тащиться в такую даль?  
— Стоило. Видите ли, нам подходят не все испы… Э-э-э, актеры.  
— И я прошел по вашему жесткому конкурсу?  
— Полностью.  
Имс, прищурившись, рассматривал старика. Что-то недоговаривает, это ясно. Но его чутье, обычно безошибочно указывающее на опасность, на этот раз молчало.  
— Мне надо подумать, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, вы не хотите начать прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, но ответ желали бы получить завтра.  
— Завтра. Договорились.  
К двери его никто не проводил. Профессору явно не хотелось покидать теплый уголок, его зять так же явно опасался новых колкостей со стороны Имса.  
Стоило ему выйти — и в гостиной приглушенно заговорили. Он прислушался, но голоса звучали слишком тихо. Так что Имс вышел на улицу, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Из ближайшего автомата он позвонил Нэшу.  
— Кто тебе порекомендовал этих двоих? — спросил он, дождавшись «Алло».  
— Ребята из универа. Те, которые иногда мне таблетки толкают. Сказали, исследователи из Америки, какой-то грант за бешеные бабки. А что? Не так что-то?  
Имс напряженно думал. Что исследователи — это, возможно, правда. На профессоров эти двое были похожи.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он наконец. — Исследования в какой области?  
— Психология, что ли. Или психиатрия? Слушай, я не вникал. Обещали хорошо заплатить, дальше сам думай.  
Имс повесил трубку. Нэш, похоже, и сам мало что знает. Но это и понятно: на рынке теневых услуг тот был посредником, сводящим тех, кому нужна была услуга, и тех, кто мог ее оказать.  
Имс свернул на неприметную улицу, решив сократить путь до метро. Остановился лишь раз, чтобы закурить, прикрывая хрупкий огонек от ветра. Потом с наслаждением выпустил струйку дыма в ночное небо, рассеянно подняв взгляд следом за ней.  
За освещенным окном на третьем этаже и третьем справа стоял человек. При виде его Имс испытал острое чувство дежа-вю: это лицо он видел часто, так часто, что хорошо знал.  
Это же его собственное лицо, сообразил он. Это он стоит там.  
Позабытая сигарета выпала из пальцев. Имс смотрел вверх, чувство нормального оставило его, он словно оказался на изнанке мира, где время текло по-своему. Казалось, бесконечно долго двойник стоял у окна, все больше хмурясь.  
Не только лицо у него было похожим. Стрижка, рост, даже одежда — во всем этом Имс узнавал себя.  
Его двойник смотрел прямо перед собой, то ли на крыши соседних домов, то ли просто на свое отражение. Потом взгляд его скользнул вниз, по тротуару, по стоящему там с запрокинутой головой другому Имсу. Но свет в комнате горел ярко, а на улице уже стемнело.  
Еще секунда — и двойник повернулся, будто его кто-то окликнул из глубины комнаты. Шагнул прочь — и свет потух, все пропало.  
Имс продолжал стоять, пялясь наверх, на темное опустевшее окно. Смотрел и не мог поверить, осознать случившееся. «Увидеть собственного двойника — к смерти», — вспомнил он примету и поежился. С другой стороны, он и сам не был уверен, что ему не показалось. Быстрая сценка, хоть и произошла пару минут назад, уже казалась ненастоящей.  
Он постоял там еще немного, а потом медленно побрел к дому. Вечер получился в высшей степени странным. Он еще раз оглянулся. В окне вроде бы мелькнул силуэт. А может, показалось.

***

Имс взял времени подумать просто для вида. Он понял, что согласится на предложение, едва чокнутый профессор объяснил, что от него требуется. Не ради денег, а из-за любопытства. Ему предлагали что-то новое, необычное и наверняка опасное. Конечно, не хотелось бы остаться овощем, если копание в мозгах пройдет неудачным. Но неизвестность перевешивала опасность.  
На следующий день он специально выбрал такой маршрут, чтобы пройти мимо дома, где вчера видел своего двойника. Постоял внизу, делая вид, что раскуривает сигарету, и исподтишка посматривая наверх. Ничего. При дневном свете стекло серое, мутное, что внутри — не разглядишь. Имс подумал, не зайти ли внутрь, попытаться разыскать ту квартиру — просто из интереса. Но время поджимало, и он заторопился дальше.  
Открывший ему Доминик сменил калифорнийский пиджак на толстый свитер. Ехидную улыбку Имса он истолковал верно, но ничего не сказал, лишь указал на гостиную, где поджидал Майлз с услужливо разложенным около тахты кейсом, внутренности которого заполняло какое-то устройство, топорно сделанное, но сложное даже на вид. Имс указал на него:  
— Можно?  
Майлз разрешил. Имс внимательно осмотрел содержимое, но оно ему ничего не сказало: в технике он никогда не был силен. Единственное, что он опознал совершенно точно, — заготовленные медицинские трубки с одноразовыми иглами.  
— А это для чего?  
— Для снотворного.  
— Может, просто таблетку выпить?  
— Так быстрее и эффективнее. К тому же, таблетка дает длительный эффект, а нам нужна всего пара минут.  
— А уложитесь со своими исследованиями?  
— Во сне время течет быстрее. Пара минут здесь — полчаса там. Хватит для первого применения.  
Майлз уловил его сомнение и достал из кармана конверт.  
— Я так понимаю, вы согласны. Это чтобы вам было проще решиться. Деньги за сегодняшний сеанс.  
Имс заглянул в конверт. Неплохо для пары минут сна.  
— И что нужно сделать?  
— Я подключу капельницу. Не бойтесь, ничего такого там нет, просто снотворное. Вы заснете… и проснетесь. А то, что будет между сном и пробуждением, вам поможет понять Доминик.  
Тот уже временем устроился на соседней кушетке, привычно закатал рукав. На сгибе локтя темнел застарелый след от прокола.  
— Групповой сон? — спросил Имс, снимая куртку и укладываясь (черт с ними) на другой кушетке. — А где гарантия, что мы увидим один и тот же сон?  
— Мы увидим.  
Майлз аккуратно пристроил иголки сначала в его вене, потом в руке Имса. Он намеренно делал все неторопливо, понимая опасения Имса.  
Сон навалился сразу, выдернув из холодной комнатке в Лондоне и выкинув на теплый южный пляж. Если это был сон, то до офигительного реальный. Имс даже чувствовал, как припекает солнце, по спине течет пот. И люди на раскинувшемся перед ним пляже, купающиеся, загорающие, играющие в мяч — они были реальны. Как и стоящий рядом Доминик, и коктейль, который он протянул Имсу. Безалкогольный мохито. Много льда, много мяты. То, что нужно для жаркого дня.  
— Если все осознанные сны такие, — сказал Имс, — то я готов к долгосрочному сотрудничеству.  
Доминик чуть улыбнулся.  
— Тогда начнем с азов.

***

Имс ходил в дом 66 как на работу. При желании за сутки во сне можно было прожить хоть целую жизнь, и не одну — но Майлз дозировал эти сеансы. Не больше часа — реального часа — практики в день.  
— Это затягивает, — объяснил он. — Слишком велик риск уйти и не вернуться.  
— А что, были инциденты? — спросил Имс, передавая им чашку с чаем. Втайне он гордился, что подсадил американцев на классический чай.  
— Все индивидуально, — ушел от ответа Майлз. — Ты справляешься очень хорошо.  
Имс был с ним полностью согласен. Менять пространство сна он научился довольно быстро, хоть и по минимуму. При пристальном внимании можно было заметить огрехи: слишком много деталей из его личной жизни, люди — проекции — повторяющейся внешности, как мобы в компьютерной игре. Однажды Доминик не без ехидства указал ему на неточности в Тауэрском мосту.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, как он выглядит, — проворчал Имс. — Ты его видел, наверное, только на картинке.  
— Память на здания у меня хорошая. Я все-таки архитектор. А ты хорош в своем деле.  
Имс был хорош. Имитация ему удавалась лучше и доставляла больше удовольствия, чем архитектура. Тренировались на Майлзе. Его копия была «выпускным экзаменом». Но Имс с удовольствием принимал самые разные облики, словно дорвавшись до новой игрушки. Опробовал и женский — в самом похабном виде, немало смутив Доминика.  
Уроки продолжались около двух недель. Уже не исследования, как заявил сначала Майлз, а целенаправленная подготовка, оттачивание мастерства. Имс прекрасно понимал, что за этим последует — предложение о работе. Догадывался, на кого, и какой, после того, как в разговоре профессоров проскользнуло слово «извлечение». Его эта мысль взбудоражила. Кража из самого защищенного места на свете — мозга, — разве может быть что-то увлекательнее?  
Дважды в день по дороге он проходил мимо того дома, где в третьем окне справа когда-то мелькнул похожий на него парень. Но окно оставалось темным.  
Недели две спустя Имс возвращался той же дорогой, уже в полной темноте. На этот раз он выпросил лишнее время, решив проверить, сможет ли сымитировать собаку. Идея внесла раздор между Майлзом и Домиником, спорящими, возможно это или нет, и не повредит ли имитатору («А если мозг перестроится, и он и в реальности будет гавкать?!»). А когда Имсу наконец дали попробовать (успешно), на улице уже зажглись фонари.  
По дороге он достал сигарету и зажигалку. Привычно уже взглянул наверх — и замер.  
Двойник стоял у окна. Как и в первый вечер, смотрел вперед, на крыши домов. Потом взял книгу с подоконника небольшую толстую книгу, рассеянно пролистнул пару страниц. А затем сделал нечто странное: быстрым вороватым движением поднял свитер и сунул книжку под ремень джинсов. Свитер опустил на место, одернул и отошел от окна. Внутри мелькнул еще чей-то силуэт. Окно оставалось освещенным еще с минуту — все это время Имс стоял внизу, боясь даже шевельнуться, — а потом свет выключили.  
На этот раз он не стал терять времени. Взлетел на крыльцо и осмотрел домофон. К счастью, поквартирный. Тут же провел пятерней, захватывая все кнопки, подождал несколько секунд и дернул на себя открывшуюся дверь.  
На третьем этаже Имс постоял, прикидывая расположение здания, а потом зашагал в нужное крыло. Двери отстояли друг от друга достаточно далеко. Скорее всего, в каждой квартире — по два окна. А значит, ему во вторую с конца коридора.  
Имс остановился перед дверью, прислушался. В это позднее время в разгар рабочей недели было тихо, народ торопился отоспаться перед целым днем в офисах и заводах. Глазков на дверях тоже не наблюдалось, что Имса порадовало.  
Он прижался ухом к двери, ничего не услышал, и присел на корточки, изучая замок. К счастью, самый обычный, английский. Имсу и его отмычке потребовалась всего пара секунд на то, чтобы его открыть. В приоткрывшейся щели была видна только темнота.  
Имс придержал дверь, думая, что скажет жильцам, если они его застанут. Но возможно, при встрече все лишние вопросы отпадут. Не каждый же день встречаешь своего двойника.  
Он скользнул внутрь, тщательно прикрыв дверь за собой. Постоял, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте. На ночное зрение Имс не жаловался, научившись неплохо различать даже при таком скудном освещении — огни города в окне — силуэты предметов и избегать их.  
Когда глаза различили стоящий прямо рядом с ним высокий столик в прихожей, Имс осторожно двинулся вперед. Гостиная, кухня справа, спальня… ему хватило нескольких минут, чтобы понять: в квартире никого нет.  
Зажигать свет в комнате, чтобы убедиться в этом, он поостерегся. Включил лампу в ванной, чистой и пустой: ни полотенец, ни флаконов на полочке у раковины. Остальная квартира была такой же чисто прибранной и нежилой. Напоминающей больше гостиничный номер или сдаваемые посуточно апартаменты.  
Он подошел к тому самому окну, глянул вниз, на пустынную сонную улицу. Потом перевел взгляд на подоконник.  
Книга была тут. Небольшая пухлая Библия в красном переплете. Имс подержал ее в руках, перелистал, как до этого его двойник, и посмотрел вниз, будто ожидая увидеть внизу самого себя. Конечно, там никого не было.  
Мать и бабушка Имса, его воспитавшие, были суеверными. Узнай они о случившемся, сказали бы, что это знак или предостережение. Увидеть собственного доппельгангера — к смерти, снова напомнил Имс.  
Но сам он, несмотря на окружавшую его суеверность, — а может, и назло ей, — вырос человеком рациональным. Двойник? Это вряд ли. Скорее, потрясающее совпадение.  
— Но куда ты все-таки делся? — спросил он у пустой комнаты.

***

Майлз и правда заговорил о постоянной работе, ближе к концу месяца.  
— Ты многому научился, — заметил он однажды, отключая Имса от прибора.  
— Профессор, вам никогда не говорили, что ваша манера начинать разговор издалека самую чуточку раздражает?  
— Ты прав. Сам понимаешь, к чему все идет.  
— К тому, что вам нужен постоянный человек в команду, а не подопытный кролик?  
— Постоянный, проверенный, одаренный и сработавшийся.  
Имс лучезарно улыбнулся Доминику и честно предупредил:  
— Вопрос в цене. Конечно, мне не слишком хотелось работать на военных…  
Майлз и Доминик обменялись быстрыми тревожными взглядами: ты сказал? Утечка?  
— Вы думали, я не догадаюсь? Ну откуда у парочки профессоров столько денег? Ни один университет не даст столько.  
Имс сел, потирая локоть рядом с местом укола.  
— Так сколько мне готовы заплатить за участие в проекте?  
Имс знал, что согласился бы и за гроши, или вообще бесплатно. Но первое правило бизнеса — не распространяться об этом. Поэтому он внимательно выслушал предложение Майлза, сделал вид, что раздумывает, а потом благосклонно кивнул. В глазах старика он уловил искорку смеха и понял, что трюк не прошел для того незамеченным. В конце концов, не потому ли оба американца занимались этим делом, что неизвестность и для них оказалась столь притягательной?  
— И что дальше? — спросил Имс. — Подписать контракт кровью?  
— Достаточно будет встречи с нашим руководством.  
— Разве не вы решаете, кто будет работать?  
— Я всего лишь занимаюсь проектом. Как ты правильно заметил, деньги нам дают со стороны. И для приличия нам нужно посоветоваться с тем, кто контролирует финансовый источник напрямую. Я дам тебе адрес. Встретимся там.  
Лишь по дороге домой, прокручивая в голове смутно знакомый адрес, Имс понимает, где раньше его слышал. Майлз дал ему контакты квартиры на третьем этаже.

***

В тот вечер он несколько раз прошелся внизу, а когда окончательно стемнело, встал на противоположной стороне улицы, наблюдая за стеклом. Но оно осталось темным и пустым. Имс подумал, что должен был бы испытывать суеверный ужас — но ощущал лишь спокойствие с легкой примесью любопытства. Воображение не подкидывало ему картин собственной безвременной кончины и не рисовало за темным стеклом зловещую наблюдающую силу.  
Когда Имс вернулся сюда следующим вечером, спокойствие сменилось легким волнением, но любопытство никуда не делось. Он дождался внизу Майлза и Доминика и поднялся вместе с ними в уже знакомую квартиру.  
— Если все пройдет хорошо, — сказал Майлз, — можешь начинать собирать чемоданы.  
— И покупать шорты, — добавил Доминик.  
— Не волнуйся, дорогой, уж я точно оденусь по погоде.  
Странно, но тот от шуток Имса все еще краснел, то ли смущаясь, то ли злясь. Имсу нравилось его поддразнивать, но границу он соблюдал. В конце концов, им еще долго вместе работать.  
Если только легенда о двойниках не правдива, ехидно подсказал внутренний голосок. И Имс впервые почувствовал холодок страха, пробежавший вдоль позвоночника. Он не боялся потусторонних сил — а вот собственной смерти вполне.  
В квартире их уже ждали. Имс цепко окинул взглядом обоих, вслушался в акцент. Американцы. И судя по выправке, военные. Имса они, в свою очередь, лишь окинули взглядом, и общались дальше с Майлзом.  
— Помоги мне, — попросил Доминик, ставя чемоданчик на пол рядом с диваном. — Подвинь кресло ближе.  
Имс послушался, хоть и не сразу. Окно притягивало взгляд, отсюда он видел лежащую на подоконнике Библию. Но искушение подойти туда поборол.  
— Профессор сказал, что вы уже неплохо освоили имитацию, — обратился один из американцев напрямую к Имсу. Своего имени он так и не назвал, да англичанин знакомства и не требовал.  
— Скорее прекрасно освоил.  
Улыбка повисла в воздухе, словно напоровшись на невидимую стену. Американец выждал паузу и приказал:  
— Покажите.  
Он устроился в кресле, Имсу пришлось лечь на диван. В такой позе он чувствовал себя беспомощно. Когда Доминик коснулся его, чтобы ввести иглу в вену, от прохлады его пальцев рука покрылась гусиной кожей. Имс улыбнулся беззаботно в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Взгляд зацепился за темный квадрат окна. «А ведь сегодня канун Рождества», — вспомнил он вдруг, и это было последней мыслью перед тем, как он провалился в ставший привычным мир иллюзий.

***

— Копия профессора у вас получилась неплохая, — заметил американец получасом позже (или двумя минутами, это как посмотреть).  
Имс подавил желание спросить, как ему копия роскошной блондинки, которая в мире сна вызвала у американца неоднозначную реакцию, но решил, что это будет перебор.  
— Профессор рассказал вам про условия работы? О том, что нужно будет подписать договор о неразглашении?  
Имс ответил кивком. Минутное довольство собой сменилось смутным беспокойством. Что-то было не так. Словно за две минуты, которые он провел на диване, в комнате сгустилось напряжение, ожидание чего-то. Суевериями Имс не страдал, а вот интуиции своей доверял. И сейчас она подсказывала: опасно, очень, очень опасно. Именно интуиция толкнула его к самому подоконнику, как можно дальше от остальных. Имс понял, что смотрит на освещенный праздничными огнями город, машинально опустил взгляд, словно надеясь увидеть себя. Но увидел лишь бредущую по улице парочку.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал за спиной американец.  
Имс одним вороватым движением сунул Библию за пояс джинсов и опустил свитер. Обложка холодила живот и давила острым уголком под ребра.  
Он обернулся к остальным. Доминик уже закончил собирать оборудование, Майлз занял освободившийся диван. Второго американца, молчавшего всю встречу, не было видно.  
— Вы, без сомнения, захотите провести Рождество с семьей, — продолжил военный. Судя по голосу, он эту идею не одобрял. — Но в январе мы ждем вас в Калифорнии. К тому времени оформим все бумаги…  
Имс не успел ответить, все произошло очень быстро. Что-то хлопнуло (он машинально присел, инстинкты сработали раньше, чем мозг понял, ЧТО это), военный качнулся вперед, будто от толчка. И упал бы, если бы Доминик его не подхватил, бережно опустив на пол. Но коснулся красного пятна, расплывшегося на одежде спереди и понял, что можно уже не беспокоиться.  
— Давайте его сюда.  
Шагнувший из спальни мужчина повел пистолетом в сторону упакованного прибора, лежащего рядом с Майлзом. Тот сделал движение в сторону кейса, но тут же опустил руку, передумав. Отдать плоды своих долгих трудов для него было невыносимо.  
— Сюда, — повторил мужчина. — А ты стой на месте, — это уже Имсу, который неловко шевельнулся.  
— Вы не понимаете всей ситуации, — мягко, «профессорским» голосом сказал Майлз. — Даже если вы скроетесь из страны, вас найдут очень быстро. То, что внутри, извините, военные оценят больше вашей жизни.  
И наших, подумал Имс. Он заметил, как рука Доминик осторожно, по миллиметру, двинулась к поясу погибшего американца. К несчастью, заметил это и тот, что держал их на мушке.  
— И пистолет тоже, давай.  
С оружием Доминик расстался легче, чем с драгоценным кейсом, хотя и не слишком охотно.  
Американец присел, чтобы поднять подкатившееся к ногам оружие. В остальных он почему-то не стрелял. Может, не считал парочку профессоров и недоучившегося актера серьезными противниками, может, не было приказа. Но Имс был уверен: случись что, церемониться с ними не станут.  
И только это заставило его действовать. Американец, вероятно, читал его досье невнимательно. Иначе знал бы, что у Имса за плечами не только актерская школа, но и опыт уличных драк.  
При броске вперед проклятая книга снова вонзилась под ребра, но Имс про нее забыл тут же. Мир сжался до размеров пистолетного дула, которое, словно во сне (хотя как раз там обычно все происходило очень-очень быстро), дернулось и поднялось к нему. Американец запоздало вскинул голову, и дальнейшее случилось одновременно: хлопок глушителя и хруст ломаемой челюсти.  
Имс ударил от души, в лицо. Американец кувырнулся на спину, и Имс непременно последовал бы за ним, если бы не толчок в живот.  
В него попали. Мысль была моментальной, ошарашивающей и пугающей. От резкого выброса адреналина все стало пугающе ясным. Раздался еще один звук удара: на этот раз нападавшему прилетело от Доминика. Вряд ли профессор хоть раз стрелял из пистолета, поэтому он, не обольщаясь насчет своей меткости, нанес несколько ударов рукояткой. Остановился, присматриваясь к лежащему на полу человеку. Но тот уже не сопротивлялся, обмякнув. То ли был без сознания, то ли мертв. Имса устроили бы оба варианта.  
Он почувствовал, как руку сжали. Майлз торопился усадить его. Имс опустил глаза, ожидая увидеть кровь, но не увидел ничего, кроме прожженной дырки. И разом все понял.  
— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся он от суетящегося Майлза, вытаскивая и отбрасывая книгу в сторону. Изумление в глазах профессора его позабавило. — Лучше вызовите… Ну, какая-то страховка у вас должна быть.  
Имс задрал свитер, рассматривая живот. Кровь все же была, ее струйка скользнула вниз, пропитывая ремень джинсов. Но мало. Гораздо меньше, чем могло быть.  
Имс откинулся назад, испытывая невероятное облегчение.  
— Если ты не знал, — доверительно сообщил он Доминику, — пистолет стреляет с другого конца. Тебе бы на курсы записаться, что ли…  
— Первым делом, как вернемся, — пообещал тот, без сил опускаясь рядом. — Вот тебе и канун Рождества.  
Имс подвинулся, давая ему место. После случившегося он чувствовал противоестественную легкость во всем теле и желание рассмеяться.  
— Знаете, если это была агитации, то она у вас, честно говоря, хреновая.

***

— И это правда было? Или ты придумал романтичную байку?  
— Я всегда говорю только правду, — возмутился Имс. — Можешь спросить Доминика, он эту библию с застрявшей пулей припоминал мне еще долго. Называл героем вестерна. Еще кусочек торта?  
Артур проигнорировал услужливо поднесенную к его рту ложечку.  
— И ты правда видел будущее?  
Имс пожал плечами.  
— Будущее, двойника, шестое чувство сработало… Думай, как хочешь.  
— И тебе неинтересно, что это было?  
Имс, вопреки ожиданиям Артура, задумался. Потом пожал плечами.  
— Не все в жизни можно привести к рациональному началу. Должно же быть в жизни место рождественскому чуду?  
И прежде чем Артур успел отстраниться, Имс мазнул ему нос кремом.  
— Иначе жить было бы очень и очень скучно. 


End file.
